prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Godgifu
This is the Medieval version of Warrior; to see the main version of Warrior, see Gendai Rida is a main character of Past to Future Pretty Cure! and is one of the ten ancestors of Cure Warrior. Her secret power is to cut diamonds or other hard materials fast and easy. She is the past team's leader and is the Medieval Europe version of Warrior. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is pink and her power is light. Etymology - It is an old English given name inspired by the name of the Princess of England with the same name. The name means "God's Gift" or "Good Gift". History TBA Bio * Name: Godgifu * Species: Human * Zodiac: Leo * Blood-Type: A * Weight: 163 lbs * Height: 6'1 * Eye: Blue * Hair: Blonde(Godgifu) and Pink(Warrior) * Time: Medieval Europe * Problem(s): None Personality Appearances Casual= In casual clothes, TBA |-| Future= In future clothes, TBA |-| First Movie= In the first movie, TBA |-| Second Movie= In the second movie, TBA |-| Cure Warrior= As Warrior, TBA Relationships * Gendai Rida: Godgifu is one of Rida's ancestors and is one of Rida's best friends. They first meet when Rida first becomes a cure and is off to see her ancestors. Godgifu lives in the middle class town not close to where she works at, the mines. They become teammates and one of the two ancestors that Rida calls on most often, with Frances. * Frances: The two are called most often by Rida and are really good friends like they were when they were fighting together. When Frances was the new Warrior and was fighting the rest, she was almost crush, until she was saved by Godgifu. Godgifu acts like the mother of the trio, while Frances acts like the father of the trio. Cure Warrior is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Godgifu. In order to transform, she has to have her Past Tablet and her Shading Paper. Transformations She grabs her Past Tablet and yells "Pretty Cure", causing her outfit to disappear. She grabs her Shading Paper and puts it into her Past Tablet. She says her phrase and draws the symbol that the card shows with her stylus. Light comes out and consumes her, then disappears with her outfit appearing. She claps her hands which causes her gloves to appear, then touches her feet making her boots to appear. She grabs her hair to make her ponytail while her hair grows and turns pink. A crown appears with the rest of the accessories. Her face comes close and she swipes her hands to the left of her, making her new personality. She then says her speech while she makes a small heart made out of light with her finger, it grows, and she jumps through it before she finishes with a pose. Attacks Main Attacks= * : It is one of Godgifu's main attacks as Warrior. |-| Extra= * : It is one of Godgifu's solo attacks as Warrior. She grabs her shading card and puts it flat near her face. She yells her attack, then blows magic off the card. The magic goes to the person making them not remember what happened or the Warrior's identity. Future Warrior is the big upgrade Godgifu and the other cures receives using the rest of the light that wasn't take over by the darkness. In order to transform, she has to have her Past Tablet and the light. Transformation= Everyone says the transformation phrase when all the cards turn into light and makes the cures transform. The whole outfit appears with the girls standing at the villain. |-| Attacks= * : It is a big attack that appears at the end of the series. She uses it with the future cures and the other ancestors. Songs Solo= * My Future(Medieval) * Diamond Cutting |-| Duets= |-| Group= * Shine that light(Take Away the Darkness)(All Three Teams) Trivia * Her birthday is August 21st, therefore her zodiac is Leo. Gallery Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly Category:Past to Future Pretty Cure!